fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
SpaceWar 101
SpaceWar 101 'is an American animated television series that was created by Ralf Hat and aired on Kingson, being produced by Deadpan Productions. The series follows a diverse cast of extraterrestrials, training within a military academy to fight in an ongoing galactic war. The series aired 58 episodes within its four-season run from December 12, 2015 to July 20, 2018. It also aired a television film and a special during its run. Premise Preteen brothers Zork and Zoid are two orphaned scoundrels who live on a war torn planet named Xcdectron V, where utter dangers roam from around every corner. With their entire world battling the armadas of Lord Darreer―King of Madness, the two are forcefully enrolled into a sadistic military school (which is in disguised as a junior high). Characters Main Characters * '''Zork '(voiced by ): The prime protagonist of the series, and a yellow anthropomorphic cat-like being. Zork always has his head in the clouds and enjoys exploring his surroundings. His behavior is entirely eccentric, hyperactive, and childish compared to the rest of equals. He is usually excluded by most of the characters, being labeled as quite an annoyance to them in general. Zork is also oblivious to his role as a child solider within the war, and will instead "look to the bright side of things" while ignoring the violence and mayhem in Xcdectron V. He has the ability to phase through any physical object as he pleases, as well as the ability to split into multiple "clones" based on his personalities. * '''Zoid (voiced by ): The deuteragonist of the series, an orange fox-like being in appearance. Zoid is Zork's best friend, brother, and only guardian who is a lot gentle and worrisome, rather than a totally insane lummox. He speaks in a lighter shaky voice which often leads others to mistakingly believe he is the youngest within the duo. Zoid possesses the abilities to shrink and grow his own size at will. However, this power is limited and sometimes unfeasible. Supporting Characters * Orbie '''(voiced by ): A levitating one-eyed amoeba-like creature, and a friend of the duo. Orbie is an overconfident and quite sarcastic student in school, who has a superiority complex over others. He strives to show off his "awesomeness" though fails foolishly doing so. He is stingy and ignorant, and isn't aware of his constant smugness nor is he aware of the negative tension he brings onto others. Usually, Orbie will criticize certain things in his own biased point of view. Hypocritically however, he at the same time cannot take any constructive criticism on himself. Orbie possesses the ability to mimic and morph into various solid objects including weapons, tools, and further. * '''Xera (voiced by ): An octopus-like creature, who is the daughter of the cosmic god, Cthulhu. Xera is an easily irked and nihilistic student in school who is almost always unimpressed with the happenings around her. Xera is an outcasted and cynical student who holds a yet unexplained omnipotent power. She is quite snarky, cynical and is completely filled with negativity and sarcasm. She is mocked by her peers but is always careless and ignoring of the constant ridiculing she faces. Many fear Xera, thinking of her as a deadly threat, which isn't really surprising due to her vicious anger issues and powerful telekinesis abilities. * Jez '(voiced by ): A popular student within the school who is a representation of a butterfly or some kind of flying insect. * '''Kroz '(voiced by ): * '''The Sprites * Cerebellum * Mothith * Flaym * Ninjamon * Merna Minor Characters * Baddas (voiced by Ralf Hat) * Empress Lalon '(voiced by ): * '''Uncle Fer '(voiced by ): Zork and Zoid's uncle and caretaker, who is a solider fighting within the ongoing wars. * 'Lord Darreer '(voiced by ): * '''Bongo * Desa * High lord Azno Category:Television series Category:Action-adventure series Category:Science fiction series Category:Ralf Hat